Son Gokū versus Hit
The battle occurred during the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, and was the eighth battle of the aforementioned tournament. Prelude Battle The fight between Gokū and Hit begins. Gokū decides not to transform until he has figured out a way to overcome Hit's Time-Leap. Gokū attacks Hit many times, only for Hit to use his Time-Leap, extraordinary speed and pressure point fighting style to subdue Gokū. Hit suggests that Gokū surrenders, although Gokū refuses and has figured out a hint to fighting him. Hit attacks Gokū with his Time-Leap; surprisingly, Gokū blocks Hit's attack. As Hit puts his arm down, Gokū manages to strike Hit's face, which puts a scratch on Hit. This shocks Beerus and Champa. Gokū attacks again and Hit uses his Time-Leap, only for Gokū to counter and kick Hit back. The Dragon Team, Beerus and Vegeta are astonished that Gokū has managed to figure out a way to counter Hit's Time-Leap while Champa becomes frantic. Gokū tells Hit that he quickly predicted how Hit's movements will be after 0.1 seconds of time, which is how he countered the Time-Leap. Hit takes his hands out of his pockets, causing Gokū to comment that Hit has decided to fight seriously and he also decides to fight seriously.Dragon Ball Super episode 38 .]] Gokū and Hit prepare to fight seriously; Gokū transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. The fight commences with Gokū, powered by his godly ki, managing to keep up with the nimble Hit and lands many blows on Hit. Seeing that the Super Saiyan Blue Gokū is more powerful than before, Hit decides to use his Time-Leap; Hit charges forward and activates his Time-Leap, but Gokū manages to predict what Hit would do after 0.1 seconds and manages to punch Hit in the stomach, although Hit was still able to scratch Gokū. Gokū kicks Hit away. Hit gets up and after powering up, Hit and Gokū clash again with them striking each other blow for blow. Gokū attacks Hit, but surprisingly, Gokū fails and Hit strikes one of Gokū's pressure points. Gokū struggles to get back onto his feet after Hit attacked his pressure point. Hit notes that Saiyans become stronger by transforming, but there is only one way for him to become stronger which is improvement, thus he improved his Time-Leap by increasing it to 0.2 seconds after witnessing Gokū transform; Hit reveals that he has never tried to improve himself since there was no need to but after looking at Gokū, he thought he can also be better than he already is like Gokū. Champa implores Hit to finish Gokū, but Hit allows Gokū to stand up and continue fighting since Gokū was able to help him improve. After getting up, Gokū prepares to attack again. Suddenly, Hit activates his Time-Leap but Gokū isn't able to predict Hit's movements nor counter allowing Hit to strike Gokū multiple times. Gokū collapses to the ground as Hit says that he has improved his Time-Leap to 0.5 seconds which is why Gokū wasn't able to counter at all; Hit orders the announcer to declare Gokū unable to fight. Suddenly, Gokū gets back on his feet, much to Hit's surprise as well as Vegeta, Beerus and Champa. Gokū refuses to give up so easily since it will be unfair towards Hit to end the fight anticlimactically. Gokū decides to unveil his new yet incomplete technique which has only a 10% chance of working; Gokū powers up and successfully activates his Kaiōken while still in his Super Saiyan Blue transformation; the power of Super Saiyan Blue combined with Kaiōken. Gokū was worried that the Kaiōken would have failed while he is still in his Super Saiyan Blue transformation but he can control it perfectly. Gokū demonstrates his newfound speed thanks to his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaiōken transformation; Hit is unable to see Gokū. The Old Kaioshin notes that the Super Saiyan transformation is taxing on the user's body and using Kaiōken along with it would result in decreasing the user's life span which is why Gokū has not used it for a long time; Gokū says that combining his Kaiōken with his Super Saiyan Blue is now possible thanks to the Super Saiyan Blue's proper ki control. Vegeta is dumbfounded that Gokū has managed to surpass him again. Gokū multiplies his Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken transformation by ten times. Son Gokū versus Hit.]] Hit and the Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken Gokū battle; Gokū is able to land many strikes against Hit while Hit struggles unable to counter or defend against Gokū's newfound physical strength. Continuing into the air, Gokū begins to feel the physical strain from the Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken and realizes that even his Super Saiyan Blue transformation won't last much longer. .]] With his resolve to end the battle, Gokū descends to the ring, charging and releasing an empowered Kamehameha at Hit while Hit uses his Time-Leap to defend against it. The clash between Hit and Goku's Kamehameha releases a blinding light.Dragon Ball Super episode 39 Manga Adaptation Aftermath Trivia References Navigation Category:Fights